


Great Expectations

by FantasyChic



Series: Posse [1]
Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChic/pseuds/FantasyChic
Summary: Possie break up, Lizzie is out for blood. So is Penelope, literally.





	Great Expectations

 Josie sat at the dinner table and looked over at the vamps who had gathered around MG. MG caught her eyes. Were months ago might have been kind eyes now it was only hate. Such hatred...

 

“Jo Jo can we talk?” Josie kept walking; Lizzie followed her into their shared room. Josie pulled of the scarf around her neck because it reminded her too much of the girl that she had put before herself for too long. Considering how Josie put everyone in front of her that was saying something.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not ignoring you.” Penelope raised an eyebrow. Josie had avoided the girl. All Penelope did these days was preaching about how Josie neglected to take care of herself while she took care of everyone else’s problems. Her parents’, Lizzie’s, their peers’. Josie avoided Penelope.

“How about you make it up to me?” Penelope said as she stalked closer to Josie.

“What do you mean make it up to you?” Penelope froze rolled her eyes and stormed out of her own room. Josie was left being smiled at by assorted Parks on the walls. They no longer looked comforting.

Mr. and Mrs. Parks’ smiles now seemed forced. Little Nellie glared down at her from a fourteen year old Penelope’s shoulders. Josie felt terrible; she went to Penelope’s organized mess of a desk. She was good with words. As she looked for a pen her hand bumped _Great Expectations_ , which felled to the floor.

Josie bent to pick it up and was greeted with a younger Mrs. Park smiling lovingly at a toddler on in her arms. Little Penelope looked upset; she had something red on her face (tomato sauce based on the plate of spaghetti on her head) and had tears in her eyes. Next to the two was a girl Josie had never seen before.

The girl looked about seven and she smiled gleefully at the toddler. The smile was so disconcerting to see on the face of a child. Her dark hair fell to her shoulders. The look in her eyes has clear enough: Hate. She had her arms grossed and held her head high.

“Lizzie again?”

“Yes. I can’t help it, she is my sister.”

“What about our date?”

“Another time, I really-”

“Need to find a new girlfriend, I am nobody’s second choice not even yours. Have fun with your sister.” Penelope made to leave but Josie grabbed her hand, she was hurt by Penelope’s words they both were. The two stared at each other with equal parts hurt and equal part love in their eyes.

“That’s my scarf.”

“Take it.” Penelope raise her over hand but Josie caught it and used it to pull her into the kiss it was raw. Pure anger they both wanted to hurt the other. Josie gasped when Penelope broke the kiss to trail kisses at her neck. Her hands slipping under Josie’s shirt. Josie’s eyes darkened. Penelope’s other hand slipped under Josie’s pants, under her boy shorts.  The anticipation has killing Josie. Over the grassy mountain... Penelope pulled her hand out and turned to walk out.

“This is what it felt like to me all the times you promised something but never delivered.” Penelope smirked. Josie gapped at her. Penelope’s hand was on the door knob when Josie said it.

“Where’s Melisa?” Penelope’s head whipped around and she stared at Josie in...Fear.

“That is the thing about great expectations, Penny.” Josie smirked as she gathered her books, studying long forgotten. She made her way to the door. She leaned in and bent a little till her lips were level with Penelope’s ear.

“They are never met.” Penelope seemed to harden at that moniker, she pulled her door open. As soon as Jo was outside it slammed in her face.

 

“...I can’t believe that Satan said that, what a bitch.” Josie signed. All she wanted was peace, Lizzie had practically been throwing a party when MG let it slip that where and Penelope where splitzville.

All Josie had been hearing for the past half an hour since she had run up here to escape Penelope making out with a girl at breakfast was I, me and my.

Maybe Penelope had been right about Lizzie. Even her breakup was no longer hers, just another Lizzie Saltzman triumph over Lucifer.

“...Melisa!” Josie sat up at that

“What?”

“Melisa, Melisa Park. We have to show her around. New teacher assistant. I hope a surname is the only thing that she and Penelope share.” Josie got a pit at the bottom of her stomach.

 

“...no the first is MIkaelson.”

“Interesting and the second.”

“Well speak of the devil and she shall appear.” Lizzie said dramatically. Penelope was standing in front of them with a mix of fear, surprise and anticipation. Josie was about to say something but Lizzie cut her off...as usual.

“Like what you see devil. I recommended Ms. Park to daddy as he was so overworked.”

“You fool.” Penelope shook her head and left. Josie frowned so did Lizzie.

Two weeks and Penelope’s coven had abandoned her to go over to Ms. Park. The next day Penelope’s friends were all found at the green house naked and remembering nothing of last night. They were all expelled. Penelope was missing.

MG and the other vamps used all the skills to find her so did the wolves and witches but no one found her. Lizzie and Ms. Park grew closer.

 

The truth that Josie had suspected all along came out, when Mr. Park came to school when he saw Melisa he did a double take.

"You."

"Me" Melisa raised her left hand and Mr. Park flew to the wall.  "Hello daddy."


End file.
